charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouchu Misako
Kouchu Misako predicts here. For the list of related titles, see [[Kouchu Misako (disambiguation)|''Kouchu Misako (disambiguation)]] Kouchu Misako (コウチュ''Kouchu)'' is the main character of the Crystal Jewels series, who always dreamed into becoming a Master Champion of The League brawler. On his beginning of the journey, Kouchu received his first Crystal Monster, Roaracryst. Kouchu's long-time rival is Marcy Kimensho, who always travels and win against him, but Kouchu won't give in it. Background Physical Appearance Kouchu wears a few outfits during his journey, and he is shown with blue hair (baggy hair until season 16, then, his hair changes)and blue eyes, and always wear a red band on his forehead. Original series Kouchu wore a blue jacket and a indigo jeans. He also wore a green T-shirt and white socks, and Cerulean-and-Red-colored shoes. Beyonds series Kouchu's outfit hasn't change that much, but he wore a different kind of shoes: a yellow shoe with a black, giant "z" on it. Brawler's Quest series Kouchu's outfit hasn't change that much, but he wore a different kind of shoes: A orange shoe with a white line on it. Next Quest Kouchu's outfit have changed- a yellow and red jacket and some blue jeans, along with a red T-shirt and black and blue shoes. Mental Consions Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Souls of Legends Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Natalie Quest Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Personality Kouchu is enthusiastic, outgoing, and friendly over his adventures. He is also can be hotheaded, cocky, reckless, and goofy at times, but an dramatic and threatful at his rival Marcy. He is very kind, especially to Professor Shari and Dustin Withness, and helps Crystal Monsters, and befriends them. In the Garnet and Turquoise episode, he is shown being mature everytime, and can be athletic and enthusiastic. Biography Anime Childhood Kouchu was born in Justpip Town in tne Jarbon region. His brother, Hishio left on his journey after it's birth. Few years later, Kouchu was led outside to play. He sawed a crystal ball and stole it, and saw a Mooselette. Kouchu wanted to catch it, so he threw his first crystal ball at it, and it popped out of it. Marcy started to snatch the ball out of Kouchu's hand, and they fought over it, then Mooselette attacked both of the kids.(That is how Kouchu and Marcy became forever rivals). Another years later, Kouchu got another crystal ball, this time, he was about to catch it, then, Sakuro snatch it and Kouchu fell in the river. Birdo snatch him and land him to safety and Sakuro and Kouchu fought over who needed it. Original series Beyonds Brawler's Quest Next Quest Mental Consions Souls of Legends Natalie Quest Manga Kouchu's Quest Quests Garnet-Turquoise Crystalj Monsters On Hand In Storage With someone else Traded Temporary Befriended Achievements Badges Jarbon Badges * Rock Badge * Thunder Badge * Whirl Badge * Dark Badge * Incide Badge * Incrous Badge * Unicycle Badge * YaYa Badge Farko Badges * Uncy Badge * Fire Bage * Grass Badge * Water Grass * Ice Badge * Dragon Badge * Lois Badge * Yan Badge Orbon Badge * Advent Badge' * Rioullus Badge * Kick Badge * Drack Badge * Wind Badge * Help Badge * Urious Badge * Roaracryst Badge Oregon Badge * Dargon Badge * Eroch Badge * Jarco Badge * Gentel Badge * Yanzel Badge * Yuer Badge * Svartar Badge * Rocker Badge Dandfordon Badge * Genger Badge * Rockus Badge * Fossil Badge * Tyrous Badge * Uncy Badge * Abricus Badge * Genser Badge * Uncycle Badge Daro Badge * Tartar Badge * Yatzen Badge * A Badge * B Bage * Red Badge * Blue Badge * X Badge * Y Badge Stages of Life * Life of Fighting * Life of Trust * Life of Kind * Life of Teaming * Life of Life * Life of Love Natalie Badges * Flying Badges * Ghost Badge * Fight Badge * Shuriken Badge * Icer Badge * Water Badge * Grassy Badge * Jank Badge Season 2 * Hacker Badge * Kental Badge Other Achievements League Status * Jarbon League:'Loses to Marcy Kimensho, Runner-Up * '''Farko League:'Loses to Kennel, Top 16 * 'Orbon League:'Loses to Darkon, Top 8 * 'Oregon Region:'Loses to Alan, Top 4 * 'Dandfordon Region:'Loses to Daniel, Top 8 * 'Daro Region:'Loses to Watashi, Top 16 * 'Natalie Region:'Loses to Harubi, Runner Up Contests * 'Crystal Jewels Race:'Champion ** 'Crystal Jewels Climing Race:'Runner-Up ** 'Crystal Jewels Swiming Race:'2nd Place ** 'Crystal Jewels Flying Race:'Champion ** 'Crystal Jewels Snow Sleding Race:'Runner Up * 'Crystal Jewels Test:'Failed, got 40% * 'Crystal Jewels Water-Fishing Contest:'Runner-Up * '''Crystal Jewels Contests ** 'Crystal Jewels Costume Contest:'Top 30 ** 'Crystal Jewels Lake of the Alas:'Top 16 ** 'Crystal Jewels Attack Defense:'Runner-Up * 'Soccer Tourament:'Top 32 * 'Tennis Tourament:'Top 23 ** '2nd Tennis Touraments:'Top 30 ** '3rd Tennis Tourament:'Top 29 ** '4th Tennis Tourament:'Top 16 * 'Badmition Tourament:'Top 15 Voice Actors and Actresses 'English:'Kate Ukona (season 1-4),Shauna Jones (season 5-9),Lily Jameson (season 9-12), Emma George (season 13),John Silver (season 14-16),Dan Natajin (season 17-19),Max Bayman (season 20-present) 'Japanese: '''Rebi Ushaki (season 1-4) ,Aka Noashaka (season 5-9),Shonen Noko (season 9-12),Oro Nota (season 13-15), Gorudon Rokui (season 16-present) '''Spainish:'Diogo Matussette (all seasons), Alfredo Aloso (movies 3-12, OVAs) 'French:'Loïc Regnard(season 1-16) 'German:'Nicola Binder (season 1-12, present) 'Italian:'Golia Di Muzio (season 1-20), Ruggero Baldacci (season 21-present) 'Dutch:'Hendricus Wierbosch (season 1-rest of the season) 'Greek:'Phineus Rubis (season 1-4) Laertes Barberis (season 5-9), Zenobio Agnes (season 10-present) Jason Galanis (movie 4-present) 'Latin America:'Curculio Lupinus 'Arabic:'Farhaan al-Karim 'Portuguese:'Diego Reigo Origin Design Kouchu's design is based on his game counterpart. Trivia * Kouchu caught 37 Crystal Monsters (With 30 Pioneers and 20 Fishkarp, 87). * Kouchu recieved his band from his brother who left to his journey. * Kouchu is one of the default name options for the 1993 game, Crystal Jewels * Kouchu's only Crystal Monsters to walk around with is Noroth and Roaracryst. * Like the game, Roaracryst was recieved by Kouchu, the player. * Kouchu was based on his game counterpart * Kouchu uses his powers for Crystal Monsters to become strong. ** Stone 2: Glows blue, and uses the Crystal Monster's secondary attack. ** Stone 3:Glows Red, and uses Crystal Monster's thirdinary attack. ** Stone 4:Glows green, and uses Crystal Monster's fourthly attack. * Kouchu was held by some Five for hireing from getting in their way. ** Kouchu was held by Marcy several times, which can take hostage from Crystal Monsters. ** Kouchu was held by the Furious Five, who was taken hostage from Crystal Monsters ** Kouchu was held by Team Red, which they can't get in their way. ** Kouchu was held by Team X, which they can't get in their way. Gallery Kouchu Next.png|Kouchu from Next Quest Kouchu Quest.png|Kouchu from Brawler's Quest Kouchu Beyonds.png|Kouchu from Beyonds Kouchu Original.png|Kouchu from the Original series Kouchu_child.png|Young Kouchu Kouchu_Girl.png|Kouchu's disguise as a girl Kouchu_Intingo.png|Kouchu as incognito Kouchu_Glasses.png|Kouchu in glasses Kouchu_angry.png|Enraged Kouchu Kouchu_and_soul.png|Kouchu loses his soul. Kouchu_hat.png|Kouchu in hat. Kouchu_Awake.png|Kouchu awoken by Marcy Kouchu_coat.png|Kouchu in coat Kouchu_Cafe_eat.png|Kouchu, Noroth, and Roaracryst ate alot of food. Kouchu_Jin.png|Kouchu as Devil Jin Kouchu_Joins.png|Kouchu agrees to join Garnet in the war Kouchu_news.png|Kouchu's reaction to Marcy's news Kouchu_shirt.png|Kouchu's red t-shirt in the opening Kouchu_Stone.png|Kouchu into stone Kouchu_Tennis.png|Kouchu in sports outfit Kouchu_war.png|Kouchu in the Civil War suit Marcy_beats_Kouchu.png|Marcy punches Kouchu Category:TV characters Category:Manga Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Anime Category:Heroes